Take Back the Night
by BluAsh53
Summary: Nightspeed Demon finds Cloudsdale empty and his family gone. He has no idea who did it and why, but he wants revenge. Rated K for now, but that could change. NO SHIPPING. Twilicorn, pre-Tirek. This is my first FanFic, so don't say I didn't warn you if you get cancer. (The first few chapters are all pretty crappy.)
1. Chapter 1

Nightspeed was almost to Cloudsdale. It's to bad he couldn't go with his family on their vacation, as he had to help Rainbow Dash try to beat her own record. His mom nearly begged for him to stay, but he didn't like to let his friends down, so he went anyway.

When he got there, though, he could tell something was wrong. It looked like nopony was there. Not Managing the weather, not in the streets, not showing off, none of the usual stuff. He thought that curious, so he touched down and looked around.

Nothing still.

He looked through every nook and cranny. That alleyway, maybe? No. That house? Nope. Wait, why was it unlocked? Weird. This street? Nada. _This_ alleyway? Zip. My old house? Zilch.

This was definitely weird.

"The hell is going on?" Nightspeed asked no one in particular.

He flew to Ponyville, also, to find it perfectly normal. He went looking for Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy, seeing as they might know what happened. He found the egocentric, rainbow-maned Pegusus taking a nap on a cloud.

Nightspeed poked her.

"Hey lazy bones, we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

"I was in the middle of a good nap! Why did you _do_ that?!" Rainbow Dash quipped.

"Well, everyone is gone in Cloudsdale. And we're out of bread."

"Wait, what? Can you please repeat that?" Rainbow asked.

Nightspeed smirked. "I said, we're out of bread."

"No, before that!"

"Oh. Everyone is gone in Cloudsdale. Hey, I heard that there was some really good cheese at the store!" Nightspeed dodged.

"Knock it off! We have to go!" Rainbow said.

"To Cloudsdale! Da-na-na-na! (Trumpet noise)!"

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, I was quoting the 60's Batpony's 'To the Batmobile!' Followed by a trumpet noise."

Rainbow's only reply was "Let's just go!"

"Fine. Just trying a stab at humor," Nightspeed grumbled.

"Did you hear me last time when I said to never do that again?" Rainbow scoffed.

Nightspeed grinned.

"Yes."

"Shut up!"

"No."

"What?"

"Maybe."

Rainbow just flew off in response. Nightspeed yelped for her to wait up, and took off after her.

-Cloudsdale-

Rainbow gawked at the emptiness before her.

"What happened?"

"Something bad? A party? Or-" Nightspeed was stopped mid-sentence by a roar.

"-That."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope it's good so far. I'm still getting into it, and this is tricky, so bear with me. Reviews are helpful, and since I forgot to in the first chapter:**

 **The Disclamer.**

 **I do not own anything so far except for Nightspeed, all that other stuff belongs to good old Mrs. Faust and Hasbro. Sooo... _On with the story!_**

Nightspeed and Rainbow Dash had heard a roar and split (like an Atom, _zing!_ ). They had to constantly change direction to avoid each new, and terrifying, earsplitting roar.

They had decided against flying, as whatever it was would probably see them, and their main goal was to get away from Cloudsdale unseen by all harmful things. They had come close to one edge or another of the floating city, but were always deterred by roar after roar after roar. Then Rainbow came up with an idea.

"We should jump in the river that goes over the southwest side of the city! We'd be home free there!" She said.

"Unless it can fly, in that case, we would have to follow the river off the edge."

Rainbow harrumphed. "Better that nothing."

"Today's forecast," Nightspeed started, "20% chance of death by fall, 50% chance of death by unknown creature, and a light drizzle in the afternoon. The high for today will be 70 degrees Fahrenheit."

He got slugged pretty hard.

"Nock it off, trying to avoid any gruesome horror film clechés, remember?" Said a scowling Rainbow.

Nightspeed's only response was to jump in the river.

Rainbow yelped for him to wait up and jumped in herself.

Nightspeed turned over to her, and said something to annoy her to occupy himself.

"So, can I dry off at your place when we're done with this? This water is col-"

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by an almighty bellow from around the bend behind them.

"Go! Go! Swim! Swim!" Rainbow prompted.

They swam underneath bridges, through a treating plant, and around a couple more bends in the river before they stopped swimming.

"Phew! That was close!" Said Rainbow.

"You shouldn't have talked in the first place, it was probably there because of your incessant babbling!" Nightspeed snapped at Rainbow.

"You were the one who started- AHHHHHHHHH!"

They had fallen over the edge.

The two trudged out of the river and shook themselves off.

"Just a normal day in Ponyville," Nightspeed snarked.

"Why does anyone live here, anyway, if almost _everything_ bad in Equestria happens in Ponyville?" Rainbow asked to no one in particular.

"Thrill seekers? I don't know. I don't really think so, because in my opinion, everyone here is way to afraid and hole up in their houses at the first sign of something they don't know about."

"Can you blame them, though? They have seen more things than most Equestrians." Rainbow pointed out.

"I meant things that are obviously harmless! Fluttershy's pet bunny is the only exception," Nightspeed countered.

Nightspeed visibly shivered, recalling his first encounter. He vowed to never touch a carrot again.

"Sure, okay, they _are_ kind of wimps-"

"Kind of?" Nightspeed questioned."

"-but you still have to give them credit for even staying in this Celestia-damned town," she finished as though he hadn't spoken.

"Whatever. Let's just go see Twilight and ask her what all this is about," Nightspeed said.

"Sounds like a plan," Rainbow agreed.

Nightspeed and Rainbow arrived at the (treebrary? Treehouse-library hybrid?) And knocked.

"Just a minute!" Came a familiar male voice from inside.

the door opened and a green-and-purple miniature dragon looked up.

"Oh, hey, guys, what's up? Come inside, I'll go make some tea." However, he went to the base of the stairs first and yelled, "Twilight! Rainbow and... Uh, um... Nightspeed are here!" Before continuing on to the kitchen.

"He didn't remember my name? Wow, talk about disrespectful," Nightspeed complained.

"Hey, he remembered it in the end," Rainbow pointed out.

They heard thumping on the stairs and looked over to find Twilight approaching the couches.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked.

Nightspeed launched into the story, starting with his arrival in Cloudsdale.

"I had just arrived in Cloudsdale, but something was off. There wasn't anyone there, no show-offs, no buisnessponies, nopony was around. I checked everything and everywhere. Nopony was anywhere. So I came back here, woke up Rainbow, and we set off. We were looking for awhile, but then we heard some crazy roar-"

There was a roar in the direction of Cloudsdale.

"-that sounded like that, so we tried going to different edges of town to get away, but it was always there. So, eventually, we hopped into the river and fell off the edge and came here."

Twilight blinked.

"Hey, it seemed like a good idea, and it worked, didn't it?" Rainbow interjected.

"Okay, well, we'll have to fly back up there, and at least get a good look at it. I would ask you for a description, but you never saw it, so it doesn't really matter. By the way, hang with me, I still haven't gotten used to these yet." Twilight opened her wings for emphasis.

"I'm still working on it," Rainbow whispered to Nightspeed.

"Sooo... Can we go now? This is boring and I'm really worried about my parents!" Nightspeed said.

"Sure! Just let me get my stuff and we'll be gone!"

So they left.

Spike came back with the tea.

"Uh, guys? Where'd you go?


End file.
